State College CONELRAD
This page contains information on events that State College CONELRAD is currently working on or involved in. Some of this information may be outdated based on the time of last edited. State College CONELRAD is relatively new to the EAS Mock Community, with only making a few mocks, only one of which ever was uploaded to YouTube. History Before making a YouTube channel, State College CONELRAD was very interested in trains, space, rockets, and LEGOs. He later found an interest in meteorology and started to learn a lot about the field. On April 15th, 2016, State College CONELRAD created his YouTube channel, at the same time as one of his friends, and called it "TrainBoy122." He later changed it to "TrainBoy12." His content mainly consisted of LEGO reviews and builds, most of which were filmed in 2012 and just now uploaded to YouTube. Despite the low quality videos, and there being few videos, State College CONELRAD found early success, getting around 100 views on his earliest 3 videos in one month, and gaining around 5 subscribers. He later stopped uploading videos as his interest in LEGOs died out. All of his videos from this era are now privatized or were deleted. In late 2016, he uploaded his first weather related video, called "2016-2017 Winter Season Forecast." This video did not see nearly as much success as did his LEGO videos. There was a few months of mainly inactivity, only uploading 1 video between October 2016 and April 2017. However, around April 2017, State College CONELRAD found a big interest in weather radios. He changed his channel name to be SPCStateCollege2017, and in May 2017, he got his first weather radio. State College CONELRAD was inspired by SPCcranford1056 and now defunct SPCtorcon2000. throughout 2017, State College CONELRAD would go on to upload 29 EAS Alerts, along with a few extra EAS videos, however, he recorded 70 EAS alerts. He slowly uploaded EASs 30-42 in the winter of 2017-2018, but they were not very popular. In March 2018, State College CONELRAD got 2 new weather radios. This boosted his popularity and interest in meteorology. Along with finding ClayRanger143, State College CONELRAD was suddenly wanting to catch up on the massive backlog of EAS's he recorded but never bothered to upload. From June 2018 to Early August 2018 (except for the week of June 24th where he went on a trip to Florida), he was uploading 2-3 videos a day to catch up on the backlog. This was a major help to State College CONELRAD's popularity and interest in meteorology. Around this time, he joined GWES. After the massive popularity spike, he reached 100 subscribers in October 2018, and subsequently changed his channel name to State College CONELRAD. After the big popularity strike, his rate of growth did decrease a bit, but he is still popular with a loyal fanbase. State College CONELRAD feared that the winter with its few EAS Alerts would cause his channel to decrease in popularity but as the winter goes on, he has gotten a surprising amount of EAS Alerts, keeping his popularity up. It was also around this time where State College CONELRAD uploaded his first mock, called "First Tornado Warning." Mocks and Scenarios "First Tornado Warning" State College CONELRAD has only ever uploaded one mock to his YouTube channel, that being "First Tornado Warning," which is a mock of the first Tornado Warning he recored and uploaded to YouTube "The Pennsylvania Twister" State College CONELRAD is currently working on a scenario called "The Pennsylvania Twister." From what he has stated about it in his trailer and on Discord, it will be a weather scenario about a deadly tornado that hits Franklin County, Pennsylvania. It is unknown how long it will be or when it will be released. YouTube Channel State College CONELRAD's YouTube channel mainly comprises of EAS Alerts from Weather Radios, AM, FM, and TV. He does have one mock and is expanding his content into more fields, such as HAM Radio, DXing, EAS Mocks, and Podcasts. However, his content will remain to mainly be EAS Alerts, which is the core of his channel. Category:YouTube channels Category:EAS Fans Category:Youtubers